REVENGE
by hatami
Summary: EDIT AND UPDATE a pay back fic After Galaxia Dairen is back, but he expend to much time with his friends female friends and ignore Serena, what is she going to do? the plan eye be eye .........started
1. eye by eye

REVENGE

Chapter: 1

Title: eye by eye

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. A STANDARD DAY.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.--

----Humm Darien --- Serena was asleep rolling in her warm little bed, every single day she was late for School (and for everything) and every day, before she get into bed, she promise herself that she'd wake up early the next morning, and guess what…… jajajajajajaja she never make it.

"Serena wake up" ………………..

"Serena wake up"………………… nothing

"WAKR UP" yelled Luna really loudly directly, in her eardrums, Serena who was in betweens la la land and real world saw a nuclear bomb, aimed directly against her eardrums, shot and score. Craasshhhhhhh "haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

that wake her up

"Shut up Luna I heard you the first time … I don't know --- she whispered between her teethes --- why do you have to wake me up so early, I bet is not even 6am,"

She raised her head up lazily looking for her bunny alarm jeje

"nooooooooooooooooooooo 7:45 already, I'm going to be late... again"

Faster than a twister she get up dress up herself and went downstairs.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy" she greeted, and meanwhile one hand was busy combing her hair the other one grabbed her lunch, and then giving her parents a flash of her blond self, she let them gasping, in her escape to the colds streets of Tokyo.

"I'm going to be late noooooooo" she was running like it was not tomorrow, hers eyes straight down sorting rocks or whatever it came in her path, she ran and ran and…... PUUUUMMMM CRRAAASSSSHHHH.

"Haaayyy ….(eyes blinking)….hummmmmmm" she looked up, with hers gorgeous blue eyes, just to see, her protector, her adorable, boyfriend Darien, whom (like always) was the one she bumped into.

"Darien" she yelled lauder than usual, hugging him at the same time and then grab his arm, and before he had time to tell anything, she started to drag him towards her school.

"can you walk me to school" she pleaded

he stopped dead in his tracks

"I'm sorry, Serena but I can't"

"But why…. Why not ---- she made a little pout----- your internship doesn't start until an hour you have plenty of time" she ended whining a bit (jejeje a little more than a bit but who cares).

"Yea, but I promised Madison, to join her, in a talk with her supervisor" said a very collected Darien, like it was nothing.

"and you'r going to leave me, just like that, for her?" asked a very incredulous Serena a little bit jealous, (jajaja just a little bit) pouting and with a sad expression in her eyes.

"ho come on Serena don't be a child, we had talked about this a lot before now, I had female and males friends. -----hummm more females than males thought a very suspicious Serena – but any thought left her mind when he lifted her chin, and looked at her sweetly just to give her a very paternal kiss in her forehead.

What can I said, by that moment she was melted away, "Ok" – she, signed in resignation, watching her watch, her eyes widening

-----hooo nooo---

"I'm going to be late again" her voice reached glass breaking proportions, and Darien just winced at the sound, and didn't make any attempt to give her back, her good bye kiss.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. - Darien and his female friends .-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darien came back to Tokio after the defeat of Galaxia and he was back for good, and since that moment, Serena didn't think of anything but him, she believed (ho yeah yeah little fool) that, after being apart for a year, he would want to be with her all the time. Just like she wants to be with him, like when Seiya was there and always was hanging out with her, wanting to go to the movies, to the ice cream parlor etc. and with Darien every thing should be no just like that but better (hoooo how wrong can she be).

At first Darien entered in the internship at hospital, and he was only free two afternoons between weeks and the weekends, she was allowed to see him just one day a week the Friday afternoons, in the dream date for both of them, but they see each other besides that? Nooooooooooooooooo.

He was always to busy to see her, 'cause his friends (female friends mind you) wanted to hang out with him, and he was always at the movies o whatever with his friends, Serena boiled with jealousy and confronted him, but he never losing his cool demeanours, asked her to stop acting like that, that she was acting as a child, that it was fine for him to hang out with his friends without her, he tell her something like this:

"come on Serena – his voice so mature and suave – don't be jealous, I don't date anyone I just hang out with them, I never hugged them or kissed them, don't be silly, I just go out with them because I need to be with mature persons – his voice turns out to be more suave and sweet --- you know that I just love you, and they are just my school friend I see them in a every day basis, we talks about the same things, and some of them ask me to tutored them, that's all going on, please understand, I treats you an ice cream, what about that".

Hu hum and she belived him (please note the sarcasms) Ok lets get rationals

So Darien often hangs out with his friends, who by the way weren't introduced to Serena and when she asked about them, he only answered "friends" aaaarrrrggggggg

But…. That was the whole truth?

Jealousy gets the best of Serena, and meanwhile he was hanging out with Madison (Serena found out --- you don't need to know how---that she was his best friend) she followed them, she dressed herself , in an x-files coat and some sunglasses, and now she was stalking, she go wherever they go. She was they shadow. The day deeds were: two chasing cats (they were protecting their territory, the ally besides the restaurant where Darien and madision have dinner). Popcorn butter was stuck on her dress and a wet coat shiled her bones. how that happened, simple. She was trying to hide when a child come out of nowhere yelling youma youma and lunched a water ball at her. (she swore that he could be sailor scout with that perfect aim)

At home, she lay in her bed really tired, signed and let her eyes wandering and get loss in the starts, the moon was shining for her, she close her eyes, remembering him being so happy with Madisson, he looked so relaxed and it hurts her, it hurt to know that she wasn't the only one making him happy, knowing that she wasn't good enough for him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.DREAM DATE.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The BOO restaurant, was a well known romantic place, its tables weren't under roof, they were under the sky at the moon light, in betweens beautiful gardens, millenarian trees gives a little more light and privacy to all the costumers, giving them a warm feeling of intimacy. Serena wore a beautiful silver dress, which hangs up in her curves, and her hair was without her trademarks odangoes falling in suaves waves at her back. When Darien arrived for her he was left gaping at her elegant and beutifull presence, she looked so gorgeous, but she had a sad look in her eyes ---- what happen to my Serena ---

The dinner was going on in a very romantic way, he hugged her, and both were sited in a bench besides a rosaleda, he whispered sweet lovely nothings in her ears, sending shivers down her back, she turn her eyes to look at him directly, his eyes looked at her with adoration, and endless love ---but that was all what she want to see there, she doesn't know but something was missing she was feeling so much needing so much and he was doing nothing about it--- don't be a fool Serena, there is nothing more / all couples do the same---- But deep inside, her head whispered that something was missing.

She wasn't able to be completely happy and he notice it--- is she still jealous? I thought she was over this, she knows I only love her and nobody else, I'll never cheat on her, and they are just my friends.

He leaned to her, and sweetly, barely touched her lips, in a tender gesture, however that simple tender gesture, send feelings of pleasure trough her entire body, she leaned to him a little more, and wait for something. But that something even if she didn't know what it was never came.

---why, why he never do something more, anything, why this isn't progressing ----

"Darien do you think I'm pretty"

Darien looked at her incredulous, how can she ask that and today of all days, she looked like a fallen angel, "Serena – he said his voice husky --- you'r my angel, the most beautiful creature in the universe"

---if I'm your angel, why do you always let mi alone, why dont you kiss me more and more deeply, she thought but said nothing more---

"Serena don't be a child, Darien it's right, he is just trying to have fun, to no bore his life expending time with an airhead like you" Rey was laughing when she said this. (yeah yeha we all love her)

Serena frowned – why she had to be so mean to me / and here I'm, looking for a little help from my friends, but they are at his side, and now I highly doubt that they would help me with the plan, but if they don't help me ….what plan? Her face shows her frustration –what I'm going to do – she asked herself for the million times.

"Serena don't worry he loves you, I'm the goddess of love if anyone I can tell, he can't live with out you"

---Then love isn't enough --- she thought, a bitter feeling running trough her body remembering all the moments he was happy without her.

"Serena, -- quietly Amy speak for the first time – maybe if you study a little bit more, he'll be more interested and would want to expend his time with you --- she finished in a shy whisper --- ho no she is going to kill me --- but to her surprise, Serena just looked at her.

-- Amy is right I have to add that to my plan, but if they don't help me what plan?---

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-. ANDREW CROWN .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Serena left her friends, and went to the crown, she didn't found any help in her friends, and frankly she has had it, she can stand it anymore, she understand him, but he understand her, she had been trough this for six months now, and nothing changes, she only sees him at Fridays and he continue hanging out with Madison, Susan or whoever, she doesn't give a shit who, it only matters that it wasn't her, she tried really hard not be jealous, but now she was depressed every day more, she entered at the crown her face facing the floor, even her odangos where down. She sited herself in the loneliest place, and zone out in the darkest thoughts.

----Serena is here, ho god, she look so sad, what's wrong with her? --- she and Darien always seemed happy, although, I hadn't see them together in a long time, Darien is always hanging out with his friends, he'll never cheat on Serena I know that, But, it's ok to let her alone, so he can be with his friends, he shocked his head and headed towards her.

"hi sunshine, how's my favourite costumer, hey take it ----- talked Andrew cheerfully sliding a chocolate milkshake at her ---- it's on me"

"thanks" Serena's eyes shined but just a second, and she was once again in depression, seeing this Andrew took a sit right at her side.

"Serena you are like my baby sister, you always managed to brightened my life, so tell me what's wrong, maybe I could help you"

"no, Andrew I'm so sorry, but if I tell you, you are going to think, that it's silly" now her eyes were down in shame, and she cover her face with her hands.

"Serena if something is bothering you, if something is making you unhappy, then believe me, is not a silly thing, come on tell me, aren't I you best friend". He lifted her chin with his hand in a sweet motion, and looked at her, sweetness coming out of his chocolate eyes, telling her that he was there for her.

"the thing is ….. naaaa is silly"

"tell me anyway"

"it's just that Darien doesn't have time for my anymore" her head, was once again down in shame.

----I knew it, that baka / cheer Serena up / note to myself ….. get out, search, find and kill my ex best friend.

"that's not a silly thing Serena, JA if I didn't expend all my free time with Rita, she would …. It doesn't matter (the details could be scary for the youngers readers)

"really, and don't you get bore"

"of course not, she is my daylight, my angel, I wan to be with her all the time"

"then Darien doesn't love me" her head sunk down a little more in her arms.

"Not Serena, it's not that, I'm sure, I know him, and he loves you more than life, he is just a little bit of an asshole --- just a little bit? Duno I wonder..? ---- but tell me hadn't you thought in doing something about that" asked a very curious Andrew, at hearing this, her head snapped up, and a beautiful smile appeared in her mouth, the sad look in her eyes gone like magic.

"Andrew, you'll help me?" …………..hoooooo her voice was so full of hope.

"I'll go to the end of the earth just for you little sister, so tell me --- asked him curious again, what kind of plans could have, such a naïve and pure soul like her sister ---- how can I help you?"

A Machiavelli smile went trough her face, and she whispered her plan to Andrew, he smiled and his eyes shined mischievously, --- yep is definitely worth to see this ---

"are you sure that you and Rita will be Ok"

"jajaja don't worry she'll love it"

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

thanks to Andrew help

The plan eye by eye………….. started

Hello

I'm Mexican I love anime, and this is my second try in translating a fic, if anyone is interested (and can read Spanish ), this is the first chapter, but just the half of it, I splited in two 'cause it was too big, you can find it here in some want to help me in editing it, it's welcome, you don't have to translate, just edit it, well thanks

And don't forget, read and review o send an e-mail to 


	2. Andrew and Rita

REVANGE

Chapter: 2

Title: Andrew and Rita

Hi it's me again

**Sabrina**: this is not the funny part the 3 or 4 chapter is the funniest, but anyway I hope you like this new chapter bye.

**Cosmos: **thanks it really means a lot to me, the fic is not a long one, but it have at least like 5 o7 chapters like this.

**Kagome: **shame on me, I know but I'm learning English maybe by the end of it, the fic it turns out better bye.

**Neo Cristal Serenety**: jaja Gracias que crees si te envie este capitulo y espere y dije mira que no contesto, pero luego (y como ya me habia pasado) y me lo envie a mi misma y no lo recibi, jaja buscare otro medio para que me ayudes. Gracias.

**Tn: **thanks I'm glad you like it and hope you continued reading.

**Baby bunny: **ho yes, is going to be better, the goods thing are coming. I hope you like it.

Baby bunny: ho yes, is going to be better, the goods thing are coming. I hope you like it.

**Anna: **I'm going to finished just maybe not too soon. Do you know Spanish?.

**Mini: **really, I'm happy you think so, I'll keep writing and you have to keep reading.

A Machiavelli smile went trough her face, and she whispered her plan to Andrew, he smiled and his eyes shined mischievously, --- yep is definitely worth to see this ---

"are you sure that you and Rita will be Ok"

"jajaja don't worry she'll love it"

JAJAJAJAJA

The plan eye by eye………….. started

Two weeks later …..

Darien headed towards the crown, he hadn't been around Andrew to much lately, and this was the perfect day, since he doesn't had any hang out with his new friends from the internship.

At the crown arcade doors he stopped dead in his tracks, Serena's cheerful laugh filled the place, and a bunch of boys were around her enchanted (or so it seems), the time stop, the minutes passed so slowly for him to register, and he stared at her, feeling a sudden illness in his chest.

---why?----

The boys got up and out, and he was feeling relived, 'cause they looked older than Serena, he chooses that moment to make his entrance, he came near her table, but she seems not to noticed him, and then in a flash she was up running and yelling.

"Andrew I did it, I did it" she lunched herself at his arms, hugging him tightly and I felt the sudden urge to kill my best friend.

"cough cough" I coughed to catch their attention, but she continued with his arms wrapped around Andrew's neck.

Her face lighted up, and cautiously looked around to make sure nobody see her, and came to me.

"hi honey, how are you" she gave me a very (VERY) chaste peek in my chew, and then she was back at her chit chat with Andrew, ------ are they ignoring me, they were in a deep conversation, and I felt a little out off place, thanks god Rita got here, yes now Andrew would let her alone, my Serena just mine.

"hum, hum" Rita made herself notice, but they continued ignoring now both of us, what's wrong with you Andrew, let my girlfriend alone.

But you can't mess with Rita and live to tell.

"ANDREW ANDERSON" yelled Rita at the top of her lungs, that definitely got the attention of my soon to be ex – best friend.

"yes, Rita love"

"don't Rita me, I'm sick of you always hanging out with Serena, you see her more, than you see me, --- Rita was fuming anyone could tell ---- now ….--- her voice grew deeper --- I want you, not I command you to come with me". Her face, red with anger.

"Rita, I'm just helping Serena with her contest, so stop complaining, we expend enough, time together, I need to hang out with other people too you know, I can't live just seeing your face all the time, I got to see other people too, so don't bother me anymore".

Rita, neared Andrew dangerously, and hit him with all the power she could muster, sending him flying towards the counter.

"you jerk, don't you dare to call me anymore, we are finish, this is over". With the last sentence, she stomped furious out off the crown.

Serena seems guilty when she turns her face and with watery eyes looked at Andrew.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble with Rita, you should go after her and if you want --- her voice dropped a little bit ---

you can stop helping me" her face was covered with losses strands of hair, and her gaze was fixed in her hands that she were twisting nervously.

"Serena –Andrew voice sounded sweet / a little to sweet to my liking/ --- don't worry about that this is just a senseless fight, she must understand that I can't be with her all my free time, I have to see another people too, hang out with them, and besides that, she knows you are my friend and that you know she is my girlfriend"

……---- ouch that hurt, I felt guilty no one of my friends knows about Serena, but that doesn't count, the thing is… why have to be my Serena the one who hang out with Andrew -----…… "DARIEN"

"what"

"Darien --- Andrew looked at me suspicious --- tell her, tell Serena I'm right --- ho yea, and now they are talking to me// but what can I said, I don't like Serena so close to Andrew, since when to much friendship between them. ---- sure Serena ---- my throat was closed --- he is right, and she'll found out eventually --- je je and now is my chance to torn them apart --- so Serena , do you want to go to the movies?" I asked,and it look like a want to cheer her up//ho yes I'm a genius/.

She made a funny face

"I … I … -- she looked at Andrew and he nodded --- we never had a date out off Friday, so I already

made plans, Andrew and I are set up for ice cream" --ho God could I have more desire to kill my best friend?--

"I'll go with you" I don't budge easily

"ho no, is not necessary --- answered hurriedly Serena --- we are going to be talking about anything but the contest, is better if we are alone, so you won't be bored --- she shudder and added--- I'm thinking in your good, well see you later honey"

she gave another chaste peek and both off them were out the crown, and chit chatted along the way.

And they left me there, alone, standed up in the middle of the crown

---who could have guessed, I'm an excellent actress / a smile crept out in her beautiful face/ I deserve an Oscar / I hope Andrew forgive me the punch / but it worth it seeing Darien's bewildered expression--- I headed towards the ice cream parlor to join my one and only love, and to celebrate the success of the first part of the plan …… eye by eye.

When they arrive I already have and chair and ice cream for them

"and how it went" I smiled meanwhile I was standing up to kiss deeply at that gorgeous boyfriend of mine.

"it went great, you should have seen Darien's face when you left" Serena shifted uncomfortable in shame, wasn't she used to passionate couples kisses// but what kind of relationship does she have with that creep, they have at least two years dating.

"hhaaa before I forget, you owe me big" – a mischievious smile was spread along my boyfriend face. --- Did you really have to hit me?"

"for the sake of Serena and Darien relationship ?...yes" –my voice was shaking a little--

my boyfriend eyes lifted up, and shined playfully

I slowly backed out

He slowly started to chase me

--- ho, ho run / I thought it, and I did it---

"come here sadistic girl, you'll see when I'll put my hands on you"

"jajaja you'll never catch me I'm a lot better than you" saying that I ran a little more.

-----they look so happy together, they are meant to each other / her dreamy ayes were filled with envy / I just want a relationship like that with Darien, why can't I have it? It's asking too much? ---

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- A DREAM DATE -.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darien arrive at my house, punctual and dashing like always, I open de door and I melted, my heart was pounding, and my knees grow weaker every second –breath Serena breath --- I thought it was over but then I looked a his eyes--- God I can dive in that cobalt blue pools, so tenders so gorgeous, I was at the edge of passing out --- be cool Serena be cool / I yelled at myself hysterically, I didn't want to cross the line that mi traitor body had crossed just at his sight …and I did it. (it cost me a lot of effort I must said) and I put my face of ho-you-are-here-good. At that moment he looked shocked? Jeje I always expend half of and hour cheeking him out and drooling over him, that was a good change, for me anyway.

"shall we go"

"we shall, my love" – he stared at me intently searching, he knew something was different and was trying to figured it out.

--- perfect, and to think that I wanted to give up in the plan, two weeks were gone, and I started to think that it wasn't working, but it looks that after yesterday display he now knows that something changed.

"you know Amy, Lita, Rei, Mina and I all together are going to go to the mall tomorrow, we'll expend all day there and came back at night" the whole ride I went talking about my super busy agenda, talking about friends he didn't know about and me hanging out with them. And mostly, about how gratefully I was for having a boyfriend like him, who gives me all the space and time to enjoy my young life. (jajaja the irony).

"really Wednesday too" I asked her, she told the plans for other days and not for Wednesday so that was my chance --- we can do something you know" I purred sweetly suggesting a wonderful night just me and her, maybe she thought bizarre of me asking her in a date out of Friday on our dream date, but she will love it, ja a date with me of curse she'll love it. she always want to be with me. – A foolish grin was spread in my face; I can almost picture my Serena falling in my arms yelling yes yes yes.

"huh sorry but I can't --- I was left in state of shock --- I'm going to hang out with Mark I think – she looked pensative – he said to the movies" whispered sweetly Serena.

Her voice pull me out of cloud nine, and I was crashed against the floor roughly / what ! she rather go out with that that...hum him than me.

"who is he" asked Darien his jaws tightly pressed against each other, his hands white trying to look suave and collected and not sound too jealous. – But who is he, who-is-that-Mark –

"huh – Serena looked at him rather innocently her eyes full of naivety – he is a friend" and she continue talking changing the subject.

----- are you going to ask me about him, how dare you, you never wanted to talk with me about yours multiples girls-friends. / Serena smilled sweetly / I know you want to know about Mark, I know because I wanted I needed to know the same thing about yours friends but you told me? No ----

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he said but he wasn't satisfies, and she talked now more cheerfully.

Aaaarrrrrgggg why is she so happy, she is looking happier the last two weeks than before, she isn't jealous anymore she seems to accept the fact that I can't be with her all the time / but I'm happy with that fact/ dam and why she have to be so close to Andrew, she don't need to hang out with boys she have the girls for that and they are enough.

"do you have a fight with the girls"

"no why ---- she looked at me her gorgeous blue eyes shining and smiled ----- of curse not … lately I don't have enough time.. but I still hang out with them, hoo that remember me of something … Andrew is upset, because you are never at his place and he call you and you never call him back"

--- hummm and guess if I going to do it --- thought a very pissed Darien, he was starting to feel uncomfortable with the not anymore jealous Serena, and with the marvellous friendship between his best friend and his girlfriend and with hers new friends and particularly with that… what? Mark.

----But I can say or do anything, she look so happy ---

I'm done with the chapter so review or you never are going to see the end of this jajajajajajaja that's not true I just love reviews so send them this way

bye


	3. Mark

I'm back I wasn't death.

REVENGE

Chapter: Three

Title: Crown arcade, Jealousy part 1

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Darien and his girl-friends .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As a intern this was the hardest ship ever, he was almost finishing his 2 months turn in ICU and as the night perished he stood in the wake, first because and 82 old lady couldn't sleep, then some other patient has stomach ache (it wasn't even his patient another intern was responsible for that one) anyway he checked him out (he was already awake so why not).

Other 3 were having strokes, 2 make it trough them but the third one wasn't so lucky.

and hooooooooooooooooo guess what…. just for the fun of it make it a shot, guess who was the chosen one to tell the relatives, aja you get it, the one and only Darien. and if that wasn't enough he still have paperwork to do, notes prescriptions etc and more etc.

But you want to know the worst part, (ho yes there is a worst part) the worst part was that he couldn't for the life of him stop thinking about Serena the whole night, even the third patient condition didn't distract him. Now instead of wondering how to make his patient life better, he found himself wondering

----- Where is she, where is Serena-----

his mind portrayed Serena's smiling face, her warm, her love

---- ho God i just want to be with her, to touch her, to hug her, kiss her just to feel her right next to me.------

At 3pm after a super harder 36hrs ship without a single 5 minuts nap he found himself tired, --- i finish this then go home to bed yep easy---- he fantasies as he was giving a brief report of each patient condition to the Dr in turn.

"Ok Dr. Chiba, ---The Dr. said --- what about this one"

Darien signed tiredly, he was so dam…. He has to know about each one of the 10 new patients that arrived just as he was busy with the other ones.

"57 year old female, brought to us because of a ……"

he started reciting in a very (and I mean very) un-cheerful way

"hummmm, you better get some sleep Dr. Chiba ---- say the Dr. Looking at him in pitifull way ---- Dr. Jimenez please continue"

He was draging himself trought the crowed hallways of the hospital he was walking stright for the exit, ----almost there yes just a litle bit more and nothing can come between me an my bed jajajajajajaja ---- hysterical laugher ---

"Darien, wait up, can you walk me home" out of nowhere the brightly fresh Madison make an apparition stopping him.

Darien looked at her envy showing trough his eyelashes.

"wow you look like shi…… jajajaj you could take one or two lessons from me, just look at me I'm just out of my ship like you but i look a way better --- if look can kill---- I mean fresher"

If looks can kill (ok i know we already established that but that doesn't mean that he stopped looking) Darien just nodded ---yeah she was in pediatrics where trough the night al the kids slept like little angels and no mom brought them at 4am for flu, and finally no one care to come to this world via delivery soooo she slept all night long.

And she still dares to mock him there is no justice in this world.

"ho come on Darien – she started to get the just the slightest hint that he was a little bit down—come on lets go to the movies its on me, what do you said" she finish giving him her most effective boy melting smile

"I'm sorry, Madison I'm really tired and -----Madison looked at him in shock, he had never ever denied her, ok maybe lately he was saying no to Susan and Martha but he never said no to her HER something was going on --- I rather sleep"

"ho Darien ---she made a pout ---- you have to…..."

"no i wont go see you tomorrow" he turned around and walked away

"but but you promise" she yelled

"what ? "--- Darien stopped a little confusion in his face

"you promise me to help me study for the test remember the biology test"

"dam ---- he hissed/ there they go his precious hours of sleep managed to elude him again/--- lets go to my department there you can finish the remaining subjects" he said resigned, but no in any ways happy.

"yessssssss --- she yelled she was thrilled/ his apartment/ even as a good friends as they were he never let her go anywhere near his apartment and now out of nowhere he was suggesting haaaaaa / maybe he want to sleep – her conscious suggested pointing out the obvious, but she just shrugged it off, a flirting smile made its way in her red lips /or maybe he want to sleep with me / highly dubious / why –she whined at herself-/ come on please wake up you have been throwing yourself at his feet (literally) for months now, and what did you get nothing, zero, nada. / hummmm could he be…….. I dare to say it ……. Gay / even if that was the case i know he would be straight just at the thought of me jajajajajajaja / Ho God /

"Madison... ----- a tint of warning in his voice / what do she think she is stolling my sleeping time i don't have time for her /you use to – yeah but / but what/ Serena / hum? What with her / nothing i'm just saying Serena / Serena then.

"hey moon cadet" --- say Madison waving a hand in his face

"what"

"ho God i never going to win to that Mark idiot if you continued like that wake up already "

Mark, MIP like them, but right now in surgery

"he has been studing hard and helping a little girl with the contest"

that got Darien attention it could be Serena's Mark, ----noooooooo--- / no even Andrew know him why would he be known by Serena – besides what would be Serena doing in a Biology, contests----

**flashback**

"ho no, is not necessary --- answered hurriedly Serena --- we are going to be talking about anything but the contest, is better if we are alone, so you won't be bored --- she shudder and added--- I'm thinking in your good, well see you later honey"

**end of flashback**

Darien moved his head to the sides in denial trying to take those thought off --- no Serena surely was talking about a beauty or a talent contest / jajaja with her school records they don't even let her in a biology contests --- Oh God I being paranoid

But if that so, then why wasn't he feeling any better

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. CROWN ANDREW .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena was desperate

"he should be here by now….hum he is late"

"calm down, it just 30 before six and ... Andrew looked at her suspicious …….. how is that you are here early, since when are you on time for dates, you aren't interested in Mark are you?" he looked at her in an accusing way.

"Of course not, he is just a friend, but i was bored at home, tomorrow is the contests and i promised him that I won't study anymore and, and it just that I'm BORED out of my mind"

Andrew laugh with that wonderful smile of him ®

"so the usual rigth"

"You know me so well Andrew nii-san" she smiled at Andrew's back, who was in his way to make her all time favorite chocolate milk-shake

" haaa and nii-san ... Just for hum you know …. To calm down my nerves …. a Torta with cream and aguacate"

ajajajajajajjajaj Andrew's laugh echoes trough the place. /uhu and you legendary appetite don't have anything to do with that order.

jajajajaja

"we are making no progress, we better take a break, and stop studying until the contests"

"Do you think i can make it"

"i have no doubt about it, lets get out of here, I want to go for a walk, you can join me if you want"

she smiled pleased, as he grabbed his green jacket, and headed to the Crown arcade, he will never admitted no even to himself but he was going there with the secret hope to catch a glance of his beautiful odango atama.

Madison looked happy, at least something was returning to normal she and Darien hanging around, they where now in a weird place, there a little girl with some blonde crazy hair with something like odangos atop, was eating while attending costumers (at least it seem so, since she was in the other side of the counter.) They made a beeline towards her.

Darien stiffened --- he never let me be on the other side (and I'm his best friend) and now Serena is there as if she belongs there, so how is that he let her, are they that close----

They came closer to Serena slowly, now almost there, ------ tell me Serena ---- thought Darien smirking as he got closer to her ---- aren't you felling jealous/ what? Since when do you want to make her jealous, I thought you wanted her off of jealousy / of course I want that / then / then what (very cutely) (A/N is that a word) / aaaarrrggghhhh you'r hopeless.

"hello Serena"— he said in a casual way

"Hello Darien...

--Her voice sounded normal, --/isn't she going to be jealous/ she leaned in the counter until she was face to face with him, his face went red, warm spreading trough his body, his hearth rate increasing, her breath in his face, he leaned a little more seeking for her warm, then…

Muak.

--- What was that? ----

"………………is so nice to see you" she said as if nothing occurred, leaning back to her seat.

"aren't you going to introduce me?" Madison voice sounded dejected and angry how dare him to ignore her in favor of some little waitress girl.

Darien went white, that paleness didn'tfit well his state of mind, ----- dam i didn't think of that, I never told anyone about having a girlfriend, shame on him.

"Serena meet Madison"

"Nice to meet you" both greeted coldly

"And Madison this is … she is…" he didn't seem capable of finishing anything – Serena my girlfriend/ MY GIRLFRIEND --- the one I love. ----

"Serena" Serena finished for him in a quiet demeanor

Darien looked at her shocked she didn't say ---Serena her GIRLFRIEND --- she just said Serena as if they were justfriends just some people who know each other– nooo what's going on.

"hi Darien, Madison" greeted an all smiles Andrew as he positionate himself behind Serena dropping his head over her shoulders to see what she was doing, he smiled once more and looked a Darien.

"How are you doing pal, long time to no see, have you forgot about me, leaving me behind like some old bad dog"

Darien could felt himself reaching the explosion point, here he was and now he can admitted freely (at least at himself) trying to make Serena jealous, and there she was without a care in the world sitting comfortable besides his bestfriend.

"Serena that is great, you are doing a very good job" he said to her in a sweet tone that make Darien want to tear to pieces that particularly friend... hum hum ex-friendof him, and HOW dare him to creep closer to her as if he wants to view what she was doing better.

"What is it?" said Darien in a clipping tone that nobody notices (jajajaja that's what he thinks) and successfully ignoring Madison at the same time, who was trying to make him notice her.

"A draw" Serena said and that was all, no explication attached.

Darien was positively getting tired of being ignored and Madison was tired of him giving more attention to that little waitress girl.

"Darien is late, walk me home, please?" she asked in a feigned innocence and fragility, clinging at his arms getting awfully close to him, who didn't even notice to busy trying to figured out what was Serena doing, but guees (just a little guess) who DID notice.

If he had see Serena at that momentthat it would make his day, a deathly paleness coverd her face and darkness went to her eyes. Hate pouring trough her skin

She suddenly spat while standing "Andrew I need some more colors and I'm going to search for them, are they in the back room right? I'll come back soon, although you better help me or I'll get lost jeje" she attempted to laugh, wetness in her eyes that now were looking at anything but Darien, it was just fortunate that her voice didn't drop, and that Darien who was busy trying to get ride of Madison to just saw them go into the back room.

Finally he get ride of her.

Curiosity got the best of him, and leaning over the counter he saw …… what he saw have him clenching his teeth, seething, he was frozen in place, planning one hundred and one forms to kill certain ex-bestfriend of him.

There in a sheet of paper was Andrew face.

Highlighting his best qualities, a perfect beautiful male was in that sheet and he didn't like it one bit, --- is this the way she sees him---

His hearth stopped, his lungs on hold, --- she liked him for a long time/she still like him/don't be silly she loves you/it seem that this is no true anymore/ -----a dark hole wanted to sallow him, dignity came to his rescue--- I'm going to confront them and is they are cheating on me they would have to admitted.

/I just hope there is another reason for this/ yes I really really do hope so/

"Come on Serena Calm down, don't cry please" she didn't listen to him, his word dropping over deafness ears.

"Don't you understand Andrew, he couldn't even introduce me as his girlfriend, I'm pretty sure that bitch doesn't even know that he has a girlfriend, can he see that little bitch is dyeing to be with him, she is going to take him away from me Andrew, he is going to go to her" she broke in little whimpers.

Andrew didn't knew what to do anymore, they were barely in the back room when Serena dropped that dam act, crying like a daisy her fake happiness gone.

"I hate him, I hate him" she repeated like a mantra.

"Serena he LOVES YOU" by now he was really scared he have never see her like that.

"haaa yeah then why did he go on a dates with her and no me, why did he bring her to where he know that I'm, -- she almost yelled—and did you see how she was all over him, they do that in front of people, just think what they do when they are alone". She said almost in hysterics now.

"just calm DOWN --- yelled a exasperated Andrew --- Calm dawn Serena remember if your angry you can't win --- and ---- he said a little bit softer – they are out there they are going to know you were crying, don't let them see you like this."

A big smile a malicious smile went by itself to his mouth

"And besides, it's almost six pm, its TIME you remember why this plan its called **_EYE BY EYE" _**

Serena's eyes brightened a devious smile in her lips, the thought of it make her day.

Darien was in front of the counter, a frown marred his precious face, and Then Andrew and Serena FINALLY came back, laughing as is there was no tomorrow, she looked happy, happier than he remember in a long time (guess why buddy), his frown just deepened, she have great laugh tears in her eyes.

He made his way closer and closer to them, trying to figured out what make her so happy and bubbly, they were telling **chistes **(Mexican Jokes) she leaned into him (Andrew), getting almost over him, and he saw red, at that moment he didn't care so much for explanation, he was going to kill him.

"Andrew Nii-san --- she said in betweens a laughs spasm --- you are definitely not so funny, jajajajajaja, no you're the worst joker ever – jajajajajajajaja"

"Then why are you laughing so much"

"jajajajajajaja I'm laughing at you trying to do it right jajajaja"

ONIISAN Darien rage vanished as if it never where there, she looks at him as a brother.

Pace returned to his body, he could swore a bright light were around him--- how can I be so jealous of my innocent little princes

"hi Darien, hi Andrew – a new voice piped in -- Hi Serena"

At the crown door was Mark, who made a beeline towards Serena, and in front of her he paused, greeting her with a charming kiss on her check and a chivalry kiss on the back of her hand.

"how is the most beautiful angel the sky let out" he said smilling

OMG this is really hard for me I can't translate very well I didn't even finished to the part I want but anyway I hope you like it

And give me some pointers to help me with translation

Bye ja ne and R/R

**Lill-one:** I hope you still like it thank you for the review.

**Aleric:** the scouts are going to be in to Serena plan by themselves but later.

**Thunder nightmare:** thanks, do you understand Spanish, because if you do maybe you want to read this fic in it, anyway thanks a lot I hope I did a better job this time (but I don't really think so)

**Jessica Black 1:** of course he is getting what he deserves and you haden't see anything this is going to get better and better for him (jajajajajajajajajjaajja)

**Clytia:** I so hate grammar I don't even understand Spanish grammar, but I do my best.

**Someone:** thanks

**Moonrose:** Hi this fic is un-updated in Spanish due to writers block so I'm trying to translate to regain inspiration, I'm about quarter of its Spanish version.

**Julie3ta:** lo siento tanto mi musa me dejo asi que solo, estoy traduciendo y luego ya veré si la muy vuelve pa continuar. Gracias.

**SakuraSerenatyBulma:** is going to be a Serena-Darien but with a lot of suffering on his part y a lot of laugh on ours.

**Kidd3389:** I', glad you like it, this is a fill chapter but still hope you like it

**Natalia2:** Thank you so much it means a lot to me knowing that someone appreciated the hard work of translating jajajaja I hope I do each chapter better.

**Natsuki:** jajaja como veras me tardo lo mismo en cualquier idioma que lo ponga, pero bueno al menos estoy actualizando mejor mi otro fic no cree ja ne

**Sailor Universe:** I hope to finish this some day (i haven even finished in Spanish)

**Eternal Celestial:** I came across this plot sitting in a car waiting thinking in how Darien tend to treat Serena as a child and how come he is some how embarrassed of her. Thanks

**Venus Smurf:** OMG I really like your fics they are so great. You make MINA my second favorite character well the third my second one is Hotaru.


	4. Jeaousy 2

REVENGE

Chapter: 4

Title: Crown arcade,

JEALOUSY part 2

_"aren't you going to introduce me?" Madison voice sounded dejected and angry how dare him to ignore her_

_"Serena meet Madison"_

_"And Madison this is … she is…" he didn't seem capable of finishing anything – Serena my girlfriend/ MY GIRLFRIEND --- the one I love. ----_

_"Serena" Serena finished for him in a quiet demeanor_

_"just calm DOWN --- yelled a exasperated Andrew --- Calm dawn Serena remember if your angry you can't win_

_"And besides, it's almost six pm, its TIME you remember why this plan its called **EYE BY EYE" **_

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Andrew Crown -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

leaning all over the counter was Mark and he was a good head taller tan Serena, his pretty pretty querubin-like hair framing his face, his beautiful green forest eyes shining, offering a magnificent view with a vivid contrast between his eye color and his toasted skin. He was looking at her intently as if they were alone in the world. Making a big effort she put under control the upcoming blush.

"haaaa HIIIII Mark" she said with a little shy smile --- So Darien how do you want me to introduce you, ---a smirk was plasted in her face----in the other hand it seem as if you two know each other ---- her face lit up with mirt.

"Hi Mark" finally Darien said a word, at the same time trying to reach Serena coming closer step bye step, with the obvious intend to hug her, she however ho so discretely, casually as if nothing was going on, creep away as if it was unintentionally (jajajajajaja) getting closer to Mark

----- What's wrong with her, why is she going away from me and getting closer to that… that-- (ho the clever one) ------- his mind decided to go on vacation at that moment if you should know.

"MARK"

---- yelled a faking angry Serena, tiptoeing on her tiny feet , until she was just a few inches away from his face, looking as a kitty Kat fighting a bulldog ----

"do you know what time it is, we were going to see the new movie and it is set at six and is almost six, so you better hurry I wanted to introduce you some friends but it seem to me that you already know Darien and I know for fact that you know Andrew besides we don't have so much time so – her voice raised a little bit -- said goodbye and lets goooo"

Serena and Mark were heading to the exit almost running (rather Serena dragging Mark along who was wearing a resigned face)

"See you guys latter" yelled Mark in his deep voice

"Serena -- Darien almost shouted, his voice weird due to try to hide his jelous self --- aren't you going to introduce me" he said while walking towards them.

Serena sttoped in her tracks, her body facing front while her head made a light turn in Darien's and Andrew's direction, over her shoulders, she looked a Darien her face full of inocence at the same that time she said in a sweet sweet voice.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me --- she made a slight gesture as if in apology --- / well, well, well, So you want me to introduce you hee Darien, how do you like that, ok. I'll do it / a small smile made it's house in Serena mouth but nobody saw it just Andrew who couldn't stopp himself and smiled too, ---- Darien this is Mark --- her voice was caries inducing ----and Mark this is ... humm --- she frowned as a child trying to do her math with oreanges, or as if she was in a deep tought or in doubt, but answered quickly no giving chance to Darien to respond for her ------- he is ... Darien"

The color drained from his face -- his eyes showed the fury whitin his soul, golden fire aligthen his beautifull blue eyes, making they adquire a frightening light, he slowly went forward, towards them, his face couldn't content his dislike rather his fury and showed it.

/God -- Andrew's eyes were concerned, he had never ever see his best friend that mad, he could tell that Darien was in the edge, just a litle more and he was going to loose control his preciosus control, Andrews hand fly until it was in Darien shoulder, he turner his head toward him.

----"please --- Andrews exprecion said ----control yourself "---- and Andrew preyed that Darien understand

Darien finally could get a grip in his growing fury and calmed down but ven so in his eyes you could read pain.

-----/how, why are you doing this Serena, don't you want "him" to know that you have boyfriend, are you deniying me ---- his hearth broken in thousend of pices, his legs were going to let him drop, he wanted to run to them and tell Mark about Serena being his, and that nobody never ever, was going to get near her or date her but him, just him could enjoy her smille, her pretty face, her always present happinees, of her absolut beauty, Mark shlould already know that she was his girlfriend ---- hummm----- WHAT --- a tought made its way trought his tiked mind / Mark didn't even know that he had a girlfriend, he never said anything about her in the hospital, he didn't even said that he had one, ---/ why he never talked about her to his partners, to no one of his friends why -- because you are ashame of her --- of course NOT --- then why hooo you big genius why? anwser at least to yourself ---- humm... humm... --- args forget it it's not whort it -- the problem is that now what are I goint to do/

" and now lets go or we are going to miss the movie, bye Andrew oniisan, bye Darien" my angel said while she left in hurry, draging a very amused Mark. there had been just to second to everybody but an eternity for him.

"earth to Darien" Andrew said waving his hand in frotn of Darien's face

"hey my friend whats up?" he asken pretending dementia

Darien reflected idiocy, for the first time in his entired life he was confused, he looked to the doors where his angel disappear, then his confused gaze went back to Andrew just to get back at the doors seconds later drawing up with his gaze the path that his angel has gone.

The crown doors never cesed it's job letting in or out costumers and Andrew never quit his watch over his friend, standing (jus as the other day) there in the middle of the bussy arcade, with an odd face a stunned one. Andrew just walked away slowly and made his way toward the back of the counter and started again to taking care of his coustumers, an hour passed away quikly for him, giving food getting back money, helpping the little ones in it's video games, and once in awhile casting velied looks toward the still dejected form of his best-friend, who was oblivius to all the rakect in the normaly bussy arcade and was deep in thought.

Andrews was sorprised of the marvelous unfold of feelings showed in Darien face --- he who was always so cold, so controled --- Andrew have severals years knowing him and he never has seen any emotion playing in his face and now in just and hour...

from a numb-dumb state, he went to confusion from confusion he passed to astonishment, from astonishment he get mad, from mad he went to resignation and from then his face showed something that Andrew couldn't identify in Darien something weird scary even, as if he was plaining somehitng, he murmured to himself as if analizyng pros and cons.

Then, a brilliant expression iluminated his face, his form (that after an hour, looked just like another crown adornment) went back to life, his eyes held a malicius spark, and without a word to anyone, he get out of the crown decided.

---- where is he going, haaaaaa signed Andrew to himself/ I just hope nothing bad happens--.and he went back at his job over the counter.

I'm back a short chapter but i have fun translating this the funny part is goin to start o start in this chapter ja

This is actully just the third part fo the chapter if so dificult to translate, so sorry if it's so short.

**starangel07 **sorry for the delay and thanks for the review

**Ashja **hey si entiendes bien en español mejor leela ahi por que soy muy mala con el ingles y aparte esta un poquito mas avanzada en español, gracias. ha y las vacaciones fueron y vienieron y no tuve tiempo jajajajaja.

**Princess Makkura** Gracias, Thanks I was never very good in my inglish I'm glad you get the plot even with the rough translation.

**Lady Bug**: very good translation I had it the same in the spanish version and in spanish this fic is named venganza jejeje just go to my profile. i hope you enjoy it.

**Hunter Hatake**: Thanks hey is you nick name Hatake for Kakashi from Naruto.

**ffgirlmoonie: **I certanly hope that this get more interesting at least is going to get funier.


	5. Jelousy 3

REVENGE

Chapter: 5

Title: Crown Arcade

JEALOUSY part 3

Chickygurl: I don't rally know if you read this or just dropped the review response in here anyway thanks.

Tif: did you make it to the 4 chapter or just let you go to the third, anyway I hoppe you enjoy the 4 and 5 chapter jejej and yes darien is goin to suffer, but Madison don't deserve to suffer she is just after a single guy he never tell her that he have a girlfriend you know, ja ne.

Lupita: jejejeje espero que muy pronto pueda actualizar, estoy traduciendo este fic pa ver si por fin me llega la inspiracion y puedo actualizarlo y ya que pueda y hasta entonces empezare de nuevo con la batalla.

Starangel07: jejeje is this soon enought for you I certanly hope so, ja.

Tkdl: I hope this chapter fullfill your wishes toward Darien jajajajajaja he is so going to suffer in this chapter JAJAJAJAJA --- lunatic laughter---- and this is going to be a Darien-Serena fic but even so, he is going to have to begg for her a little bit (jajajajaja as if he would have to beg big) before they are together (in a happy way) again. ENJOY. haaa and if you want to help you are more than welcome snif snif my english suck so if you want I can send the chapter to you and you could tell me the mishap they have. THANKS

Miss.lame: Hola hey viva México, paisana por que me escribes en ingles, vives en gringolandia o que pues, bueno no importa dejame te respondo dicen las gentes CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS POR QUE SE PUEDE HACER REALIDAD y eso le paso a Darien queria que ella lo dejara de celar y cuando por fin lo hizo (segun el pues) entonces creyo que ya no lo queria y trato de darle casi (casi) inconcientemente celos, y oye si entiendes bien el español tengo este fic un poquito mas aventajado en español se llama venganza y lo puede ver en mi profile y tengo otro que tbm esta bueno (si no lo digo yo) bueno nos vemos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.Serena and her new friends .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

"jajajajajajajajajjajajaja" Serenas cherefull laugh atracted a lot of passers by , she was just out of the movies and walking besides Mark, in their way to the city carnival, they were hopping to relax there, to be ready to the text the next morning.

The sun was slowly hiding on the horizon, giving of warm redish-to-yellowshis rays, some men turned around to see the owner of the cherefull laughter, and some of them could not take off it, there bathed in the _ocaso_ raysthey could distinguish a very beautifull silhouette, a girl silhouette, not not a girl a woman silhouette, with her rounded hips, her full breasts, and her kissable lips, and her inocent face with ligth make up.

One of them was walking on the edge of the sidewalk, and was staring blantantly, to have a better view of the woman who was revealed to him however hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy a tremendously hard post of concret (of the ones conducing electricity) was on his way. ---redish growing blow---- beautiful--------redish growing blow---- beautiful---redish growing blow---- beautiful---redish growing blow---- beautiful, the hard blow was growing now it had more than 3 inches, but who cares the guy face showed happiness and pain at intervals, well at least it was worth it, --- he tough in a resigned manner --- I saw a godess today ------- and just like that he walked away in an unstable way, since he haven't recovered his balance after the post crash, and everyone who saw him get away were laughing even this author.

And there leaning on the darkest corner of the street acros the movie theather exit was a figure bathed in shadows, it was patiently waiting, it had a big black coat on, and a white hat, if you saw it you could say that it was a dick tracy impersonator, its height told us of a man since no many women reach 1.86m. It had wide shoulders that support this theory (of it being a man) to any idle observer who take enougth care to notice him, if this same supposed observer existed, it could too have notice that even if the tall figure apper to be calm, it was absolutely nervous, its hands were under its poket pants in a fist, that itself denoting a great stress, and its eyes never leaving the exit door of the movie theather were totally in focus no wanting to losse the exit of someone.

Finally, after an eternety of waiting, the mistery man, (yes a HIM as we already had deduced the figure of being a male especimen) sprinted to action as the movie theather doors were opened and a crow of childrens, oldpeople, milded ages and young couples were walking out, and slowly very slowly taking care that nobody notice him (not even our idle observer---if existed--) our mistery man was following a young couple, she was a beautiful girl of long blond hair that shined under the generous amount of rays that the _ocaso_ provide for her, her hair in an unusuall hairstyle that even in two ponytails with two balls on top rebels it self in lights curls that framed her face, this one with big blue ayes and up turned nose, her body, was covered in a ligth coat that couldn't hidde her exquesite figure.

"jajajajajajajaja"

Darien's hearth make a sudden stop, and his mind went blank, -----hummmmm--- he turned his head right and left and realized that he wasn't the only one enchanted with Serena's laught.

------arggg, Dam, don't all of you have anything to do, but to stare at her --- a guy crashing a electricity post for peeping tom put assesines feelings in his otherwise humanitarian medical persona ---- hump--- that and more he deserve for being a pepping tom.

------And anyway why are they looking at her like that, yes yes she is cute / hey I love her deeply / but she is just a child / jajajaja really, is she really a child -- his mind taunted him ---/ of course he anwsered at the same time that he was looking at her --- look at her beautiful eyes, her angelic face, her tender body / jajajjajaja tender body Darien my friend when was the last time that you looked at her and I mean really really looked at her / heeeee Darien looked at Serena's body his mind relling, there bathed in the _ocaso _warm was her, the ocaso rays showing a splendid figure, and then and there he realized, what were the other men seeing at, they were seeing a woman of divine body.

And for the first time he knew that his girlfriend wasn't a kid anymore, he continued looking and his mind was captured by her silhouette making he feel things that he never felt before, feelings that he never associated with Serena, and his body was responding to the image too, and then his body and his mind started working together, and then in his mind he was touching her and his hand were all over her body.

He shaked his head shoked --- what was I thinking she is just a child / and you are and idiot / what / she is eighteen years old girl and women grow faster than men, she is not a child anymore / yeah but ... but I never could dare to... to... ----- images of Serena in his bed were imprited in his head ---- and his face showed a very curiuos tone of red / hey you hentai, stay out of the gutter nobody say anything about a bed you hentai boy, JA first you said that she is a child and now this...PERVERT --- his mind yelled at him ---- I just want you to know that is time for a change to left behind the chaste little kisses that you give her ----

"thats right" said Darien in a loud voice, scaring a lot of people who just in case crossed the estreet.

"Mark --- she said in happy voice --- lets go to the future jajajajajajajajaja --- very cute maniatic laughter---- come on lets go to the fortuneteller hee? it should be fun-----she said and in front of a very doubtful Mark her eyes went wet and her lips in a pout.

He just signed and to the fortuneteller they went.

A very short woman was in the midle of the park she was dressed in the most extravagant fabrics, from roug to silk like veils, she was sitting in the center of a dark tent you coul only see a cristal ball floting in the air as if suspended by magic. (ja as if)

Darien was crawling beteewen the bushes, wanting to come near them, when a nauseating smell hit him taking him by sorprise, turning to his left he saw a trash can, just in the best spot too see them, ---hum --- there is no other better place --- settling that down he went to evaesdrop everything that the furtuneteller have to say.

A young couple came near her and at the same moment a shadow behind the bushes told the furtuneteller that somebody was following them and that person was trying to remain anonimus, she was a little curious so concentrating she focussed her gaze in the figure, and then her heart sttoped, there just a few meters away was the most handsome man that she never meet in her life.

----- haaa I want to know what is Darien doing right now jijijiijij where is he, I hoppe she could tell me --- thought a very giddy serena

But her chances of knowing her boyfriend whereabouts were cut short, because in the exact moment that they were reaching the tent, the fotuneteller sprinted forward unfolding her veils in her rush showing a decrepit old woman (think of Shampoo grandma), she have like a hundreds and hundreds of years, she runned pass them yelleing "my love darling don't go away" extending her arms forward as if trying to hug something.

------Darien's horror face was on the surface for the first time in a very long long amount of years --- and trying to avoid the little old woman he made a dive to the left.

ho ho

puuuuuuffff, tuuuummmmbbb, splaaaaaaaassssshhhhhhh,

The tall shape of Darien Chiba was welcomed with things without of shape, sticky things and litters and litters of stinking watter

He get up immediately shaking his coat, trying to get the stinking stuffs out of him, but hoooo fate and destiny were against him, the old lady was on attak once again.

Curoisity got the best of Serena and she dragged Mark to the place where the old lady was going, they were slowly coming closer and closer...

Darien was saved this time for his always welcomed Tuxedo Mask reflexes, and the little old lady once again failled her unfamous kiss attak, but didn't failled in leaving traill of nauseous smell ---arghhh even the trash smell better---- Now he was in his knees trying with little succes to not vomit, but his trying has to sotp because the little old lady was on attack position again, smilling at him showing her putrid teeths.

Darien want and could avoid her, he was now ready for the attack, his plan was to dive right (we all know what is in the left right) and rund away for all he was worth, he looked asesing his scape route and then...

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

His heart drumed hard against his chest, he had forgot about her in front of his impeding doom in the lips of the little old lady, but there she was Serena, he frozed.

The old lady smilled, her posibilitys were incresing each passing minute it was obvious that the handosome man didn't want the young couple to see him, and that worked in her advantage, she liked her wrinkled lips ---- and went for her third and hoppefull her last attack.

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

What to do, he can not turn or Serena was going to see him, and she was going to know that he had followed her ---- what is she going to think / she is going to think that you are an inmature prat / arghhh this is so messed up I could have expected this from her but never from me, and however she never did it, and look at me here I'm spying on her arggggg----- (jajajajajajajaja poor ignorant guy)

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

What to do Serena and Mark were looking at them, a little to closet for his taste.

PUM PUM

Serena's face showing curiosity

PUM PUM

Serena was slowly getting closer

PUM PUM

The little old lady was in beeline towards him

PUM PUM

Her wrinkled lips make contac with his.

¡what!

His worl colapsed, he was white, his hearth stoped for good.

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A terrified yell fougth its way trough his troat but he in a supreme efort could supresed it, he couldn't give Serena clues about his identity.

Nauseas made its way in his body, but he couldn't turn around and take the risk of her seeing him, so he hold it, he made it with all the maleness that being Tuxedo mask demanded of him, he stayed put in his place aparently in shock.

Aparently Serena's curiosity in the show vanished so she and Mark left.

"Lets go Mark, we have nothing to do o see here, is just the little old lady boyfriend, look at them --- she waved a hand pointing at them ---- look at how they are making out, they surely love each other very much" she said the last part in a sad tone that wasn't loose to Mark adn Darien.

But if Darien and Mark notice it, the little old laddy was oblivius to it, as she was more than happy kissing the most hansome man that she had ever laid her eyes on

An hour has gone Serena and Mark were finishing their tour for the city carnaval, it was time to go home and rest for the test, a tall figure left the restrooms just a little behind them and follow them, a few meters behind, he was taking a big risk being this close to them, but hey what were the odds of them looking back.

A big smerald coat was on his shoulders, it was ugly and cheap, a big clown hat in his head.

He expended just two seconds to rip himself off of the old little lady (immediately after he found out that Serena was gone) but he had to expend an others 40 minuts to get ride of the smell in his body, and then he had to buy new cloths because his former cloths just wasn't cooperating with him mainteining the little old lady and the trash can oddor.

And he was once again after them, on their rout to the exit, he walked in a parsimonian way quitely.

"mister"

"hey mister" said a little cute boy, tugging at his coat, Darien ignores him and continued walking

The _chiquitin_ pouted

"mister" the little felow wasn't giving up, and tugged again at his coat, an anoyed Darien glared down at the boy, and then ignored him and looked at Serena and Mark he couldn't loose them.

A tugg at his coat again.

"leave me alone I'm pretty busy rigth now" he said to the little cute boy in an unpolite way ja more than unpolite he said it in a rash pretty rash way, it was so rash that the little felow eyes started to get wet, and he started to wail for the world to heard.

"muaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww"

"muaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

"muuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww"

Serena stoped.

ja if she turned back

Darien quickly saw the risk in the attention that the little felow was atracting so he bend down, and took the boy in his arms turning away giving his back to the couple ahead of him

"jajaja how cute" Said Serena walking toward the exit thinking of the cute escene that the father and the whim little boy were doing.

Darien signed realived, but that sigh wasn't completly out of his lips when a matrona who posibily weight twice his weight, was attaking him with her broom

"let go of my chil you child molester" She yelled at her lung capacity, getting the attention of all that were left in the carnaval (futunately for him Serena was now out of it) and never stopped her attak with the broom Darien was getting dumber avery minute no letting go of the child and ruunig with he in his arms and the matron in his heels.

Unfortunately for him the matron was pretty fast, and the broom conected with his head more than once, finally she could aset a really good blow at him, rendering him inmovilus for a short time but enought for her to retrive his child, and she left him but not before calling the carnival guards and the other people on him, telling them how he had traid to kiddnap his little and cute child.

Ho ho, this wasn't looking good for him, the guards were quickly aproching and the other people were cutting him off the runaway routs ---- hummmmm...

Oooopppssss

Gratefull for the second time in his life (the first one was with the old little lady) for his Tuxedo Mask habilitys he runned to a death end alleway and just jumped to the rooftop and jumping rooftop to rooftop he get away from there and made his way towards Serena's house.

He made it there just before Serena and Mark were there, so waited for them in the shadow, and then still in the shadows he saw the goobye.

"goodbye Mark -- she waved her hand in a goodbye motion--- see you tomorrow at ten don't be late"

"as if, your are the one more likely to arrive late --- Mark face was begging --- so please don't be late tomorrow"

"jajaja as if, I wouldn't be late for tomorrow" she said in an inocent voice

"jajajaja jajaja I know you you little slepping head, you could said anything but but even so sleep untill noon" Mark was getting away happy

"see you"

"see you"

Darien's fist were getting tighter in the shadows.

In his bed, Darien was thinking about the day events, and he realized what a total mooron he had been trough the day, he looked at the moon but the moon didn't give nothing to him no comfort not a thing, he fall sleep slowly thinking of Serena, this had been an astonishing long day

Serena signed the bright moon and stars providing her warm and love as they alway do, giving her the encouragemente she need to go trougt the next day, her plan was apparentely working and she was exahusted, she had been studieng (as Amy sugested), she had been taking cooking leesons from Rita and had been hanging around friends more than she ever remenber doing, and even so Darien was allways in her mind and was allway the las thing she tought before falling sleep and tonight wasn't an exeption.

----I love you---- Two people said at the same time and they were fast slepp.

_Jejejejej this one was so fun to writte in spanish the first time and so difficult to translate because involve a lot of wriiting style that I have to sacrifice in order to translate and I don't even know if this is going to make any sense any way read and review or your are never going to see the end of this_

_JAJAJAJAJJA JUST KIDDING_

_REVIEW_


End file.
